


Unnamed

by Kate3893



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Depowered Sesshoumaru, F/M, More tags as I write this, Older Shippou - Freeform, Please Ignore the bad six word summary, Power up Kagome, Torture, helpless Sesshoumaru, set after the well closes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate3893/pseuds/Kate3893
Summary: In this one Kagome saves Sesshoumaru!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally and still is posted on my Dokuga account. I will make it my goal to update this story here and there as much as possible.

Cold and dark.

That was all he could process in his current state. Sesshoumaru shifted a little and found his hands bound above his head. ‘Impossible’ He thought. No one with the desire to live would dare bind the western lord against his will.

He breathed deeply, nothing. Opening both eyes, he couldn’t see what was in front of him or hear what was going one outside of this wretched room he was in. Someone had sealed his powers! Him who was the most powerful and respected being in the land! His anger was overcoming him as his eyes tinted red. A pain he had never felt before coursed through him, as though it was tearing him from the inside out. He growled lowly, as the pain ebbed away slowly.

Laughter could be heard from in front of him. High pitched and definitely a woman’s. “Hello, ‘lord’ Sesshoumaru” she started as she lit a candle. Light flooded the room, he deduced that he was in a dungeon, with chains on the walls and dried blood and feces smeared along the floor. The woman was tall and skinny. He deduced that she was human immediately by her looks, dark hair and brown eyes. She looked at him with those cold eyes and continued.

“I think you will be a great help to our cause. You are of the stronger beings, which means we can do more to you than we can the normal forest youkai.” She smirked, grabbing a dagger from her person, it glinted in the candlelight and started glowing a dark purple. ‘Dark mikos’ he thought so that’s why his senses were dulled and he couldn’t use his power.

“You see me and my fellow sisters are testing our powers to see and surpass our limits as mikos. We believe that to accomplish this is by experimenting and practicing” she smirked as she waved the dagger closer. “But the issue to that is none of the youkai, we have captured, lives long enough for us to progress. This is why you are here ‘My Lord’.” 

He growled lowly as he flexed his wrist, there was no way some metal would hold him back from ripping the throat out of this insolent woman. His beast rattled against its cage in frenzy, wanting to be let out to do the deed. The shock was felt again and this time the pain seeped into the bone and stayed longer than it did the first time. Something wasn’t right, he felt. Taking a look inside himself, as the woman prattled on about what all they had done to the others.

His youkai, something was wrong. It looked as if someone has burned off a minor portion of it. ‘It must be a suppressing spell they have concocted’ he thought. It seemed that every time he tried to unleash his youkai it was pushed back and eaten away at. The cuffs that bound him to the wall had to be more than they appeared. It felt as though all the strength had left him, leaving him stranded here as this insolent woman blathered on about her and her sisters plans. He felt muffled without his sense of smell or his heighten hearing. Sesshoumaru realized that even though his senses were dulled, his sense of touch felt as though it was magnified. He felt this as the woman plunged her reki covered blade into his abdomen. She cackled as his form went ridged and blood seeped slowly out and around the dagger. He wanted to scream, but he wouldn’t. He wanted to rip this wenches’ head from her body and crush it under his foot. But he couldn’t do anything as the bitch smirked and drew out the dagger with a sickening squelch and drove it back into his body making a new hole next to its companion.

“It seems that you have no interest in what we are going to do with you.” She increased the intensity of the reki in the blade. You could hear the flesh sizzling as it burned away at his insides. He took a deep breath thankful for the first time that his senses were dulled, so he wouldn’t have to smell the putrid smells of this dungeon. She continued “I for one, love how you are at our mercy. All because you wanted to save a poor little girl.”

He finally saw past the pain he was feeling, as he remembered the last few moments before he woke up here in this wretched place. He was walking in the forest at the edge of the western lands, patrolling with Ah-Un and Rin. He had promised her he would keep her safe, but he couldn’t keep it could he? Everything was in some sort of drugged blur. One moment he was reaching toward his bleeding daughter and the next he was here. Pain, worse than what was being dealt to him, surged in his chest. Had he failed her? Was she dead? He highly doubted his captor would tell him otherwise, even if he asked. Not that he would, he would not stoop so low as to rely on information an enemy had given him.

As the blade cut across his face in a searing burn he still didn’t cry out. He was Lord Sesshoumaru, he would not be so weak as to bend to his captors will. Even with this crushing feeling inside of him. She was growing bored he could see, after a while.

“She is dead you know,” she smirked as his form tensed and he growled so lowly she could barely hear it. ”Yep,” she continued happily “she bled out, she watched us helplessly as we took you from her.”

Unable to stop the reaction upon hearing the possible truth. His eyes were bleeding red as the cuffs shocked and crackled in warning as he pulled on them. “Mark my words you wench, I will be free from this soon and I will be coming for you and your sisters’ heads. I will enjoy crushing them with my bare hands.” The woman laughed as she withdrew from the room leaving the wounded lord to sit in a pool of his own blood.


	2. Chapter Two

“Kagome!" The person calling out gripped her adopted sister around her shoulder and gave her a tight hug. "It's good to see you sister!" She said with tears filling her eyes.

Kagome returned the hug with as much vigor as Sango and wiped at the tears. "I have missed you so much in the months I was gone" Sango nodded and withdrew but still kept close. Kagome continued "So, how is everyone?" Sango smiled sadly

"Shippo hasn't returned yet from training at that kitsune school. Miroku is helping Inuyasha get ready for the ceremony, while I am taking it easy." She finished while rubbing her growing stomach. Kagome grinned and placed a hand over Sango's.

"I hope it's a girl." Sango beamed and nodded in agreement. "Shippo sent me word that he was on his way here and should be here within the next few days" she finished as they started walking toward the village.

"So I take it you received the invitation? I told him he shouldn't have bothered you while you were at that sanctuary. You didn't need to come." She said griping Kagome’s hand tightly "You don't need to go through with this, you can go back and finish your training with the High Priestess."

"Oh Sango, I wouldn't have come if I hadn't finished what I went there to do. And you don't need to worry about my feelings in the matter." Kagome smiled "Besides he went through all the trouble to send someone"

Sango gaped at her and asked "You have finished training already? But isn't it supposed to take at least a year to complete?"

"Well apparently working towards defeating Naraku made me stronger and with my will, training was a really difficult piece of cake. Sensei said she couldn't teach me anymore last month, but I stayed still because I couldn't come back here, not to him"

As they got closer to the village a few of the villagers stopped and bowed to her, before continuing their work in the field. Sango stared at her as they approached her and Miroku's hut. Once they entered she motioned Kagome to sit as she seated herself across from her.

"You finished your training four months early?" She had a look of disbelief on her face. Kagome nodded and crossed her legs. The rough material of her hakama catching a little on the rough would of the floor. It wasn't often wood was used as flooring in the huts the villagers built. Miroku probably wanted the best for Sango. Shaking her head, she answered Sango’s question.

"Yeah, it was really tough and I felt many times that I would rather die than continue that horrid training. Shippo kept in contact with me and would send me messages regularly. I think that was what got me through the worst of it." Kagome accepted the tea given to her as she took a sip and continued "I wanted to become stronger to protect him to protect everyone," she smiled softly as she looked into her tea as if it had all the answers. She looked up and waved her hand and set the tea down. "But enough about me! What's been going on around here?"

Sango's began telling her how she and Miroku had built the house they were in and how Kikyo was now the priestess of the village, Kaede stepping down for her sister. The village was expanding quickly under the protection of Inuyasha and it was becoming hard to accommodate everyone, their supply of food for the winter was not as great as it could be. Kagome relaxed to her sister’s voice as she told her of her worries and accomplishments.

"I'm proud of you all." Kagome smiled as she said this. "I'm glad you've finally found a home Sango."

Miroku took that pause in the conversation to interrupt, having been at the door long enough. "Lady Kagome! It's wonderful to see you!" He walked toward her as she rose to meet him. He gave her a bone crushing hug that could rival Sango's and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you are healthy and beautiful as always." At Sango's glare he added "Of course not as riveting as you my dearest Sango!" Sango huffed as she rose with some struggle her stomach getting in the way of most of her movements.

"Why are you here Miroku? You’re supposed to be helping with the ceremony preparations" Miroku placed his hand on her back to support her and said

"It's time, I'm here to let you know." Kagome tensed a little and tried not to let her pain show on her face. With that Miroku left his wife and sister saying he had to retrieve Inuyasha. Kagome took a deep breath, then nodded and motioned for Sango to lead her.

In the center of the Edo village was a huge alter, one where Inuyasha was standing with his beloved. Miroku was the one certifying the ceremony and Kaede was standing off to the side as family on Kikyo's side. Kagome shook her head a little. She chose this fate the moment she wished on the jewel.

'I wished for everyone to be happy, I never expected that I wouldn't get the chance to be.' She took a deep breath, it wasn't good for her to be bitter. She should be happy for them and she was! So happy! But the anger that was very deep in her soul wanted to boil up. Was this her fate? To be alone forever? Sango as if sensing her anguish grasp her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kagome relaxed a little as the ceremony between Inuyasha and Kikyo went on. At the end, the smile on Inuyasha's face was all she needed to feel that she did the right thing. This wasn't about her, it was about them and the time they could spend together now. She sighed softly as she smiled still holding Sango's hand as she looked toward the newly married couple.

Kaede walked towards the young miko. "Child, it be good to see ye again," smiling softly she continued "Ye 'ave been gone for a good while 'aven't ye?" Kagome left Sango's side as she walked toward the old woman. Her smile widening as she grasp the old miko's hands.

"It's good to be back Kaede, congratulations on your sister's marriage." she bowed low to her "It must bring you a lot of joy to see her finally happy." The older one nodded but she squeezed the younger ones hands.

"Ye will find yer own happiness child, those who make great sacrifices will be rewarded later, if only ye 'ave the patience to wait." With that Kaede withdrew from the two women to go. She wasn’t as young as she once was and wished to lie down for a little while.

With no Kaede to keep her attention, Kagome walked towards the couple. When Inuyasha finally looked at her, his face showed surprise. ‘Like he didn’t think that I would not go to his wedding’ she thought as she smiled and bowed to them.

“Congratulations Inuyasha, I hope you are happy forever more.” Kikyo had a smug look on her face as she curtsied to Kagome. She continued as if she hadn’t seen it “I hope you have happy and healthy children.” With that Kagome straightened and turned walking towards Sango who was sitting in a chair near Miroku.

“I’m going for a walk, I’ll return before dark.” With that she headed towards the forest without looking back.


	3. Chapter Three

He didn’t know how long he had been here.

What he did know was that his captors enjoyed dealing out pain. They seemed to put learning the limits of their power at the back of their minds and just focused on the torture and brutality of their actions. Made it a game of sorts of who could bring him the closest to death without killing him.

But this gave him time to observe his subjugators, there were seven women and one man. The man seemed to be the leader or one of high ranking. The women all looked the same to him dark skin, and eyes. The only difference would be the slight differences in hair color. They were savage when ‘experimenting’ on him. They would come once a day to do the deed for hours on end. Then leave to wait for him to heal until the next day. Water was given rarely and food even more so. Which didn’t concern him as he was a demon and didn’t need to eat regularly.

His wounds from the most recent encounter were still bleeding sluggishly. His arms still above his head, he stopped feeling his shoulders two or three tortures ago. The wretched chain and cuffs still ate away at his youkai every time he tried to raise it. Sesshoumaru rested his head on the wall. The blood that had bled out of him the previous days was like a dried sea of blood surrounding him. It was flaky and crusty under his bare feet and legs. Thinking of his feet made him remember when he lost the privilege of having shoes.

The man had come in after the first woman, who chattered a lot, grinned at him like he just found a palace made out of gold. The man was bald, with a thick beard, he was short and overweight. His eyes were cold like the rest as he withdrew a small bag from his haori. The man brought his hands toward sesshoumaru. Taking off one shoe then took out a pairing knife and began gouging out chunks of his flesh. Sesshoumaru reacted by slamming his other foot at the man’s head sending him to the other side of the room. A different woman rushed into the room raising her hand as she did so. And unbelievable amount of pain came over him and he made his first shout in this wretched place. After that he blacked out

He woke up without his shoes or clothes, left in only his fundoshi. The man hadn’t been back in since then, but from what he could gather he was a scientist of some kind. Sesshoumaru wasn’t ready to commit to the idea that he was the leader. There could be the possibility that he worked under someone.

He could finish that thought process later. For now he needs to come up with a plan to get out of these inadequate holdings. These chains were the main issue, if only he could break through the spell surrounding them. He acknowledged that he didn’t have the adequate information to release himself form these bindings. He would find a way, there had to be some tactic he could think of that could lead to his freedom. Women were generally weak, maybe he could seduce one of the women. No that wouldn’t work. They only seemed to take pleasure on inflicting pain, not that he would not stoop so low as to seek aid from his captors. He could hope for someone to come to his assistance. No he can’t rely on anyone but himself. He would figure this out and hopefully soon.

But he couldn’t. He was Lord Sesshoumaru and he needed help as much as he loathed to admit it.


	4. Chapter Four

Standing on top of a hill overlooking a vast forest, was Shippp. He had grown in the few years since Naraku’s defeat, but even more in the last year. Tall and lean just like his father, with flaming red hair going past his shoulders. He perfered to keep it up and out of his face since it was hard to tame. As he stood there he viewed the younger kits playing just downhill from him. They were filled with joy playing with others their age, just like he was when he first came here. He sighed softly as he made his way towards his quarters just on the outskirts of the school. His room was mostly empty now, he had packed what few things he had in a tiny pack good for traveling. He would be leaving this school in three days. Kagome-mama would be surprised to see him. Saying good bye to the people he trained with was a little hard since he wasn't coming back. Kitsune really liked to stay together since their powers were stronger that way, but he had someone to protect. So he would leave against the wishes of the youkai he knows here and go to the woman who he would call a mother.

He smiles as he thinks of her. She was the closest thing he had to family and he would be damned if he would lose it again.

 

~*~

 

Trying to convince the elders, of the school, to allow him to leave was like talking to toddlers. They wanted him to stay and continue his training. Not go to a weak human woman, but with more persistence they relented. So now here he was walking through the forest hearing the leaves crush beneath his feet. Over joyed with the prospect that he could see his mother so soon.

He had been traveling at slow pace for about three days, it would take him about two more until he would reach the village. He would go faster but these woods he was in were notorious for being haunted, so he wanted to go slow just to see what would happen. The rumor he herd was that youkai going into the woods were never seen again. Shippo had confidence that those rumors were blown out of proportion.

The path he was on was well worn and easy enough to follow. He was almost out of the creepy woods when he heard it. A low moan, the hair on the back of his neck rose. Then he smelled it, blood, he whipped in the direction of the smell. It was definitely human, and strangely familiar. That had his heart racing, he only knew a few humans and he didn't want to see any of them hurt. He started toward the scent reaching its source in a matter of seconds. There was so much of it everywhere, it was leading him into a thick brush. He looked on in horror as a young girl let out a painful noise. With her kimono shredded to pieces and cuts, if he could call them that, were all over her arms and abdomen. His dismay grew as he realized who this was.

"Rin-chan" He muttered as he came closer. Questions running through his head a mile a minute. What was she doing here? Where was Sesshoumaru? Or the rest of her group for that matter? Who did this to someone so innocent? The last though came with such anger it startled him. He whispered softly "Rin can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes and he saw recognition in them. Reaching and putting her hand on his chest. The look on her face was one of complete panic as she pulled insistently on his kimono "Father! Please save my father!!" She took a deep breath and passed out after that.

Shippo blinked and looked around to remember where he found her, he pulled off his kimono and tried to bandage her wounds temporarily with the rest of hers. Pulling his kimono around her, he lifted her light form. Once she was secure he bounded as fast as he dared without jarring the girl in his arms, toward the village. It should take him a few hours if he kept this pace. Kagome-mama would be able to help her, he had confidence that she had grown stronger in their time apart.

 

~*~

 

Kagome hummed as she wondered down the path away from the village. Some tune she had picked up along one of her many travels. She unconsciously headed towards the old well. Coming into the clearing she knew so well, a wave of sadness came over her. She wondered how her brother was or her mother. How she missed her family, but this was her choice and not matter what happens she will never regret the lives whe saved doing what she did. Placing her hand on the worn side of the well she sent a prayer to her family wishing them happiness. Sitting down with her back against the well, she took in all the nature around her. She decided to meditate. What better place to? The bugs making noise, and the birds chirping were soon drowned out. Kagome let out her power for the first time since arriving here. It swelled and expanded out of her body and she sent out a pulse throughout the forest surrounding her. She picked up a few low level youkai, but nothing to worry about.

She had a feeling of dread and that was never good. She sent out another pulse of power just incase, but felt nothing. Maybe she was just being to paranoid. Then at the edge of her power she felt it. It was Shippo, and he was coming in quick. It seems he was in a hurry, he was heading straight to the village without stopping. Maybe he was just excited to see her? But the distress etched in his aura made that thought fly out the window. Getting up Kagome hurried back to where she came from. She would make it there before him and would hopefully be ready for anything he needs.

Sango let out a terrified yelp as Kagome tossed the mat aside as she stepped in the hut. "Shippo is on his way here, there is something wrong, I can feel it" she said in a rush. Sango looked at her like she had grew two heads. Kagome began pacing as she waited for her son to arrive. How she hoped this was nothing, that she read his aura wrong.

She didn't have to wait long until she herd him screaming for her. She ran out of the hut, nearly slamming into him as he came flying in. "Shippo what's the matter?!" She exclaimed. She then saw what he was holding and gasp. "Oh my kami, put her over there" She gestured over to the futon laying in the corner. Blood, so much blood coming from such a thin form. Shippo’s chest was covered in it.

"Sango, I need towels, bandages and hot water" Her sister got up, as quickly as possible for a pregnant woman, to go acquire the things needed. Shippo gently laid the girl down. Kagome knelt next to her as she finally got a good look at the girl. It was Rin. Oh god it was Rin. Kagome held in her cry as she set to work on the now young woman's body. Losing her cool now would only make things worse. Removing the kimono she felt horrified at the state of Rin’s body. There were deep lacerations decorating the upper half of her body.

Sango set a basin of water next to her, as Kagome gently removed the makeshift bandages. The bleeding was slowed considerably, which was good since she seemed to have some color to her skin. Cleaning the wounds she decided to inspect them with her powers just in case there was any poison at all in them. Focusing her reiki into her hand she placed it over one of the cuts on the girl’s body. What she found filled her with rage, it was dark energy making the wounds fester. Dark mikos. The words rang out through her head. Why would a dark miko attack Rin? Kagome shook her head, of course Rin's life would always be in danger, being the daughter of the countries strongest lord must not be too easy.

Kagome set to work on removing the dark energy from the wounds. It took longer than expected but she managed to remove all of it. Then she set on putting her own pure energy into the wounds, this would have the opposite effect on Rin's body compared to the dark energy. Her reki will speed up the healing and prevent infection from occurring. Wrapping up the lacerations, Kagome finished as much as she could. Sango prepared some tea for her to drink once she was done. After draping a blanket over the young woman, Kagome turned to towards the fire. Shippo having waited long enough, swept his mother up in a tight hug. Sango took that time to make her exit, the two needed their privacy.

"I've missed you so much mother" He whispered into her hair. Kagome returned the hug just as fiercely.

"Shippo! You have gotten so big!! I've missed you too, I thought about you always." Kagome pulled away from the young man. Taking in his tall form, and long red hair. She felt a feeling come over her, she felt really old. How had he gone from barely reaching her waist to towering over her in the year he was gone. It must be a demon thing she thought. She shook her head, there was more pressing matters at hand. "What happened Shippo?"

He pulled away and guided her towards the fire. "I have no idea what happened," he began once they were settled. "But what I do know, was that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, I found her lying in some underbrush bleeding out. I wouldn't have even known she was there if she hadn't cried out." He tightened his fists on his knees. Kagome placed a hand on one of his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You did well, if you had waited any longer then she might have not made it."

Shippo shook his head "Mama that's not the worst of it, before she passed out she told me that Sesshoumaru was in some kind and of trouble. I have a really bad feeling about this. It's not like Sesshoumaru to leave his injured pack. Something must've happened, something bad."

Once he finished Kagome looked towards the girl in the corner, she was sleeping peacefully now. There was a sinking feeling in her gut. Shippo was right, this wasn't like Sesshoumaru at all. The proud arrogant youkai would never show this much dishonor toward someone he viewed as family or pack in this case. She made her decision there, looking at the frail Rin, she would get to the bottom of this. She turned back to Shippo and stated "Once Rin regains consciousness, we will hear the story from her. Until then its best we watch over her. We do not know if the person who did this to her is still after her or not." Taking a sip of warm tea she continued. "I agree that it's not like Sesshoumaru at all. Whoever did this is in for a world of pain and anguish."

Shippo looked at his adoptive mother in surprise. The anger and coldness in her voice chilled him to the bone. He felt bad for the offenders, just a little, for they had angered his mother. He had learned from years with her, that once she viewed something as a threat to her family and friends, you would take on all of her fury. He shivered, the power he felt from his mother earlier, when healing Rin, was immense. He had confidence that she could back up her threats.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review with any critiques or constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
